


心上人

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, pieck/Marcel
Kudos: 4





	心上人

监狱，又是监狱……尤弥尔坐在狭小的床上，有些轻松得不合时宜地想，这会儿条件比几十年前好了不少嘛，至少不用躺在铺着干草的地上了。她和马莱的监狱还真是有点缘分，只不过这一次尤弥尔觉得自己的心情异常平静，好像没有任何事情会令她惊讶了——哪怕有一位马莱战士在深更半夜独自到访也是一样。

尤弥尔抬眼看向这个陌生的女子，当然，她从未见过这个人，但她却知道这个人的名字：

“皮克。”

她轻声地念出这个发音陌生的名字，仿佛只是在校对自己的记忆而不期待回答，但对方似乎也并不感到惊讶，而是浅浅地笑起来，说：

“晚上好。”

好像一句过分熟稔的寒暄，在这样明显不正常的环境下，正常到令人寒毛直竖。但尤弥尔看不出她有什么恶意，又或者是有什么图谋。名为皮克的女性战士穿着简练的制服和长裙，海藻一样蓬松柔软的黑发从她肩头流泻而下，昏黄的灯光里她身上的每一根线条都很柔软，连带着被她的话音震动的空气，也散发着温软的气息，像一个寻常的慵懒的周日夜晚，正常到不合时宜。尤弥尔却并不感到匪夷所思，这很奇怪，她自己也明白。

“晚上好。”她找不到一种合适的语气，所以尽可能使自己听起来随意些，“不过我想这是我的最后一夜了。”

“嗯。”皮克在看着她，尽管她不能确定那是怎样的眼神，她想皮克确实在看着她，小猫一样的鼻音轻软如一声幻觉，还能怎样，安慰或同情都显得不合时宜。不过皮克出现在这里，本就是过分不合时宜的事情。

理由，能想到的只有一个……

“你是他的心上人吧。”尤弥尔无声地叹了口气，尽管她甚至想不起那个被她吃掉的可怜人的模样，她为此感到一点抱歉，但占据他记忆中最重要位置的容颜，却真切地传递到了她的脑海中。皮克的样子没什么变化，她想，如果你还能见到她，一定会一眼就认出来。

那种沉重的烦闷，无来由令人作呕的感觉又从胃部涌上，压迫着胸膛。尤弥尔低头望着手上的镣铐——她不必忍受太久了，这样的想法给了她面对皮克的勇气，但皮克久久地并未出声。她到底来做什么？尤弥尔想不出一个解释。想来看看吃掉了她重要之人的家伙究竟是何面貌？想来取笑这个应当被憎恨的家伙临死前的最后一晚是否在恐惧与悔恨中度过？想来从她的记忆中打探什么过往的隐秘？

可她的目光里没有仇恨也没有同情，尤弥尔坐在床上，身材娇小的皮克与她差不多高，她发觉这比居高临下的审视更令人难堪。

“你和他没有一点相似啊。”

“啊？”意料之外的话语让尤弥尔忍不住抬起头，皮克的神色依旧平淡，那声低低的喟叹像是不曾从她双唇中漏出。

“这不是当然的吗……”尤弥尔自嘲似的笑了笑，“我吃了他，只是恢复了我本来的模样而已。”那个悲哀的死者，不曾在我身上留下一丝痕迹，让你失望了吗？

“但你的脊柱中流着他的脊髓液，你的头脑中留着他的记忆，实际上，你才是这个世界上与他联系最为紧密的人。”皮克将手指贴上冰冷的铁栏杆，“你的命运与他的命运交错缠绕，你的生死与他的生死交易往复，所以你回到了这里，不是吗？”

“也许你说得对。”尤弥尔回答，“背负另一个人的生命，的确不是什么好受的感觉。”

那个完完整整、洁白无瑕的，连姓名都未曾拥有的女孩，曾经历两次死亡。第一次她死在神圣的祭坛上，复数的模糊的人将尤弥尔这个虚伪的名字镌刻上她真实的灵魂。第二次她死在高高的城墙下，从此只余空洞的血肉追寻虚伪的灵魂。失去灵魂，失去血肉……掠夺血肉，掠夺灵魂……交还血肉，赎回灵魂……多么悲哀多么可笑，这就是她的人生，原本不该与那个完完整整、洁白无瑕的少年发生任何交集的人生。

“你恨我吗？”尤弥尔问。

“这有点难。”她轻轻地笑起来，“也许我曾遥远地恨过那个素未谋面的吃掉马塞尔的凶手。”

“你没有什么事想问我吗？”

“嗯，没有什么想问的。”

“你真奇怪。”尤弥尔喃喃地说，然后忍不住笑起来，“我也许能够理解，他为什么喜欢你了。”

“你真的能吗？”皮克的手指轻轻摩挲着牢笼，并未被她的轻快笑声感染一般认真地问。

“不，我想这有点难。”尤弥尔长长地吐出一口气，像是玩笑败露一般坦白地笑起来，“虽然你存在于我的记忆里很久了，但我毕竟只是第一次见到你。我也不是他，我没法完全体会那种心情。”

“我想也是。”皮克说，“记忆可以继承，情感却不能。”

“所以，属于你的那份感情，也并不因为这具躯体这条性命这个灵魂的残缺，而有任何卑劣。”

尤弥尔怔怔地望着她的眼睛，一时无法理解。由于太过迅速地理解了她说的每一个字，所以无法理解她，无法理解此刻站在牢笼之外，几步之遥的她。

“我听莱纳说起过，你有一个心上人。”似乎想要善意地拉回她的思绪，皮克说，“我知道你为什么回到这里。我希望你不留遗憾。”

“希望我不留遗憾吗……”尤弥尔低下头，一点点刻薄是应该被宽容的，一个将死之人是应该被宽容的，一个将死之人试图维持最后的一点体面是应该被宽容的，“仅此而已？还是说，希望那个被我夺去生命的人不留遗憾？希望那个将要吃掉我的人不必负罪？”

“谁知道呢。”如她所想的一样，皮克不置可否地微笑着，“人若是有一个心上人，有些话到死也无法说出口。我想这不是什么可耻的事情，仅此而已。”

“你要说的话说完了？”她尽量用恶狠狠的口气问，希望这个人尽快从她的眼前消失。

“嗯，说完了。”皮克转过身，一如她来时轻柔，“晚安，尤弥尔。”

为什么要和一个将死之人说晚安？真是恶劣到无从指摘的人……

尤弥尔独自笑起来，笑得浑身颤抖，从干涸已久的眼角，掉下此生最后一滴眼泪。


End file.
